


She Needs Me

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [32]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Feral Cat Day, For National Liquor Day, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Lee found something on the way home from school, Daisy disagrees with keeping it, but Eggsy knows how much it means to his son.





	She Needs Me

**Author's Note:**

> For National Liquor Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-liqueur-day-october-16/ and for National Feral Cat Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-feral-cat-day-october-16/

“Daisy,” Eggsy couldn’t quite understand what he was seeing. “What’s going on here?”

“It’s not my fault!” Daisy said immediately. “Lee found it!”

“She’s not an it!” Lee protested sharply. “Her name is Camilla and you scared her.” He was cradling the lump of fur that smelled sharply of liquor.

“What is she?” Eggsy asked, drawing both children’s attention back to him. “And why does she smell like a bar?”

“They were throwing bottles at her,” Lee said, obviously distressed. “I couldn’t let them keep hurting her!”

“It’s a cat,” Daisy said scathingly. “It’s already scratched my arm to hell.”

“Language, Daisy,” Eggsy chided. “It’s fine Lee, let’s just get her cleaned up, alright?”

Lee nodded and let Eggsy herd him into Mr. Pickle’s bathroom. 

“She probably won’t like this,” Eggsy warned as Lee sat on the closed lid of the toilet. “Cats tend to not like water.”

Lee nodded, still petting the cat gently. “Is Poppa gonna make me get rid of her?” Lee asked quietly.

“Of course not, sweetling,” Eggsy said gently, grabbing the baby shampoo they had for the twins. “And if he tries, I’ll kick his butt.”

Lee giggled and the cat began to purr so loudly that Eggsy could hear the sound from across the room. “Let’s get her in the tub, alright?”

Lee stood up and crossed the room in a few steps, kneeling beside Eggsy near the tub, setting Camilla in the tub, murmuring soft words to keep her calm.

Eggsy turned the water on slowly, letting Camilla get used to it. She surprised both father and son by slipping out from under Lee’s hand and sitting directly under the flow of water. 

“I guess she likes water then,” Eggsy said with a laugh. “Special cat for a special boy.”

Lee smiled softly, taking the soap Eggsy had set aside to use and carefully washing the knots and smell of liquor out of her fur, softly humming a lullaby Eggsy had sung when the kids were little.

Eggsy stepped back, retrieving a towel while he let Lee finish washing Camilla. He passed the towel to Lee when he sat back and looked up, obviously finished rinsing the shampoo from the cat’s fur. “We can go get some supplies for her tomorrow, alright?”

Lee nodded, carefully cradling Camilla in his arms as he dried her. “I’m going to take her to my room.”

“I’ll let you know when dinner is ready,” Eggsy said. “You’ll want to introduce her to the dogs sooner or later, not like she can avoid them forever. Maybe start with JB, smaller than RD at least.”

“Yes Da,” Lee nodded, opening the door and carefully maneuvering around the hoard of eager dogs and younger siblings to make his way to his room.

“Did I just see Lee carrying a cat?” Harry asked, greeting Eggsy with a kiss.

“It’s a long story,” Eggsy said with a smile, “Let’s get dinner started while I tell you, yeah?”

Eggsy led the way into the kitchen, Harry hot on his heels, curious as to the story of the loudly purring bundle his oldest son had been carrying.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
